


Scars

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've left their marks all over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Community: Robing Hood BBC 100 words  
> Challenge: 24 B [Word: Responsibility]

The world said it was about hearts--jealousy, ownership, vows--but they had marked their chains in blood, and consequences.

Robin bore his deep and wide on a side. A sword slammed into him which stole his lord and deepest loyalty. Marian's on her lower-right abdomen. The cost of angry vengeance. Gifting a death, a rebirth, and the unspoken fear for children. Gisborne's right forearm and beneath his left eye. Rebukes of duty and loyalty misplaced, haunting ghosts that would never forget.

They were chains that would never release.

They were the wounds only the three of them could heal.


End file.
